


Gunshot Wound

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sassy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 2 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spooktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 19





	Gunshot Wound

"Listen, it wasn't my fault this time."

"Underoos," Tony sighed "I don't care if it wasn't you're fault. I told you before, you are not to be shot."

"I don't think you can decide that for everyone."

"Alright, smart ass, quit sassing me before I tell Aunt Hottie."

Peter glared at him, while Tony finished up bandaging the wound.

After Tony was done, Peter raced off yelling, "Not if I tell Aunt May you said "smart ass."

"Wait, no. She'll tell Pepper, then Pepper will force me to go to meetings as punishment." Tony chased after Peter.

And later that night, Pepper and May found the two asleep on the couch cuddling, while Star Wars was playing on the screen.

"Friday, take a picture."

"Already done Boss Lady. It is saved to folder "Irondad and Spiderson"

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> I wanted something a little fluffy so have some fluffy Irondad and Spiderson. 
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara Fanfiction.Net and Wattpad-where I post original content- and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
